


Too many drugs

by bradshawspeedy



Category: One Direction (Band), Ziall - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Niall Horan, M/M, Niall Horan drugs, Top Zayn Malik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradshawspeedy/pseuds/bradshawspeedy
Summary: Niall gets high and into trouble
Kudos: 5





	Too many drugs

Zayn tried to untangle his legs from Nialls. It had been a late night of excess and Zayn could not get the boy back to his own room. Pulling his final leg free he rolled out of bed before throwing his pillow at his unexpected bed guest.

“What the fuck” mumbled a disorientated Niall, before letting out a groan, still unsure of where he had ended up. Standing over him Zayns look of disapproval was obvious, but the Irish lad was oblivious as to what had happened and why he had ended up in Zayns bed.

“Fucking hell…why aren’t I in my own room…own bed…” the raspy voiced boy mumbled.

“You haven’t got a clue have you dude” the equally raspy voiced Zayn asked. Placing a cigarette between his lips he encouraged Niall to get out of bed and join him on the balcony for some fresh air. A blank look remained on Nialls face as he frantically tried remembering what had happened the previous night before throwing the duvet back revealing his naked body and letting out another groan.

“You seriously don’t know do you Niall” again he shook his head until it started hurting even more. 

“You were so out of it, you were doing so many lines of sniff, you were high as a kite, we left the party at about 3 but I couldn’t get you into your room. You were a slobbering wreck. I couldn’t just leave you so dragged you in here. You were totally buzzing. You kept asking me to blow you off”

Looking shocked Niall reached down to cover his dick before his head flopped back onto the pillow and he let out yet another groan. “Seriously, how could this have happened”

“Well, don’t wanna sound like I’m preaching to you, but you were totally caining it, you only need to do a couple of lines to chill and have a good time, but you were like a fucking hoover”

Niall crawled out of bed, desperately looked for his boxers and on finding them bent over revealing a peachy arse that Zayn couldn’t fail to notice. The two boys made there way onto the balcony and Zayn offered Niall a cigarette. Standing in silence the two boys smoked before Zayn broke the silence, informing Niall he had a decent cock, which made the Irish lad blush.

“So what else did I do Zayn?”

A now beaming Zayn was happy to fill Niall in on what he actually got up to last night. The nervousness in Nialls face giving way to horror as Zayn happily informed him of how he had kissed an embarrassed Louis before grabbing Harrys crotch and telling everyone what a handful he had just gotten hold of.

“It was getting really late and I knew it was best to leave, you gave Liam your last fag, probably trying to chat him up and I had to literally drag you out the club. We got back here but I couldn’t get you in your room. I couldn’t just leave you the state you were in so bought you back here. You were so wasted. I had to help you get your shirt off, your arms were all over the place, but let you somehow get your jeans off yourself. You started palming at your cock before asking me to give you a blow job. Next thing you’ve whipped them off and you start playing with yourself”

Cringing with embarrassment Niall apologised before asking if that was all.

“Look Niall, it’s just one of those things, if we hadn’t have popped a couple of E’s to get us started before going out you might have been OK”

“Oh Jesus Christ, I’m done with all this shit Zayn, every week I get out of it and something bad happens”

“Look dude, you do realise Louis isn’t actually gay, you need to stop hitting on him, he gets really embarrassed. Harry, well Harry could be anything…” continued Zayn. Before being able to speak again Niall explained the thought of Harrys length scared him. Zayn looked into Nialls eyes and spoke softly.

“The silly thing is Niall I would have blown you last night, I’ve been trying to get your attention for months, but you keep lusting after Louis”

Niall looked visibly shocked, he was completely unaware that Zayn had any gay feelings, let alone any feelings for him. He smiled and let Zayn speak again. 

“If anything ever happened I would have wanted you to remember, the thought of giving you head and you not remembering would kill me, a gob full of your cum is a dish best served sober”

And with that Zayn reached in and palmed at Nialls crotch. The Irish lads balls tensed up as his shaft began to lengthen.

“Is this for real Zayn, you’re not pissing with me. I never thought for a minute you were gay”

On hearing this Zayn took a firm grip on the now hard member of his younger friend and winked.

“Well that’s sobered you up, but what we gonna do” That statement lead Niall to quiver on the spot, before croaking out that he was a bottom.

“Well that’s fine with me Nialler, I can top and your peachy ass looks like fun”

Leading Niall back inside Zayn playfully pushed him onto the bed. Standing over him Zayn began playing with himself, his cock now fully grown, clearly visible inside his tight boxers. Sliding them slowly down his thin slightly hairy legs Zayns cock sprung up at right angles, a beautiful 7 inch circumcised dick, framed by neatly trimmed pubes. 

Niall reached to his boxers and slid them off, his fully hard penis leaking pre cum, his skin retracting slowly to reveal a sticky pink head. Zayn reached in and handled the beautiful cock, rubbing his hand along the shaft.

“So you wanna be blown or fucked” grunted Zayn

“Fuck me Zayn, I need cock” and with that Zayn sucked his fingers, moistening them up before he reached in towards Nialls hole and started circling his entrance. Slowly his first finger entered his warm hole and started to widen his opening. A second digit was slipped in and Nialls hole was supple and welcoming. Zayn lent in and circled the boys opening with his throbbing cock, pressing his head into the warm entrance and without much resistance he was able to slip his length into the boys exit. The boys prostate was easily found and with each jab Niall wailed in appreciation as he felt a bout of ecstasy rush through his body. Zayn was ploughing him deep and rough and grunting like a porn star. Beads of sweat dribbled down Zayns temple as he fucked the boy hard, his cute quiff for the first time looked in need of attention, the groans becoming louder as he fucked his boy harder and harder. Nialls legs were starting to wobble under the onslaught from Zayns thick veiny cock. Suddenly Zayns balls began to feel tight and he felt an orgasm imminent. He withdrew from Nialls crack and slapped his peachy butt cheeks before flipping the boy over. Niall was now able to wank his member as he watched Zayn stand over him jacking his own cock. Shuffling down the bed Nialls mouth was now close enough to Zayns cock to cheekily stick his tongue out to run it over the boys head. With a few more strokes of his cock it was time to explode and Zayn groaned loudly as his orgasm consumed his body and his cock ejaculated warm streams of cum over Nialls face, the victim opening his mouth in an attempt to taste all the tops juices. With his mouth slightly ajar Zayns warm salty cum ran into the boys mouth where Niall appreciated the creaminess as he ran it over his tongue. This taste sensation turned Niall on further and as he vigorously wanked his cock it was time to explode and he released his warn juices over his pale chest. Zayn who had been watching this beautiful scene lent in and lapped up the boys spunk with his tongue, the boys cock snot tasting warm and creamy.

With both boys spent it was Zayn who motioned first and piped up with a cheeky “wanna fag”


End file.
